


Nobody Other Than You

by greedpair



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love, honestly, i just really love hyde, im sorry, it was kind of painful to write, kind of character study-esque, mentions of ophelia and licht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedpair/pseuds/greedpair
Summary: Residual emotions and memories are a curious thing. And Hyde hasn’t felt quite like this in many lifetimes.





	

Maybe it’s the music. Maybe it’s his mind. Maybe the wafting notes of deft fingers on contrasting keys stirs something he’d long ago put behind him, and Hyde just can’t place a finger on it. It’s enough to send him reeling in confusion, wallowing in his own memories and emotions and frustration, laying quietly in the wake of the very thing that lulls him into such a delusioned state. It pushes and pulls at him weaving a melody of emotions he can’t quite comprehend. A gentle push and tug of memories and feelings and _longing_ he’s selfishly claimed are in the past. A rush of pianist’s skill, and he crumbles again.

Licht’s music really is an addiction.

To say he’d overcome his emotions–his attachment to memories and the like–would be an assumption far too vast for accuracy. There isn’t a day the somber chords don’t engulf him in some dream of a past life; there isn’t a day he doesn’t see the silhouette of _her_ just out of his reach. His lovely Capulet with words as sweet and fate of sorrow. Hyde has acquired his own aspirations, dusting away the bone colored ash from a hopeless life of denial, pulling open the curtain named _existence_. He’s become his own person, he’s learned to _dream_ and _walk_ and _progress,_ and no one will take that from him.

No one other than her.

Nothing other than the skilled fingertip, curled properly above ivory keys. Hyde sees traces of her, that wonderful angel, in the man with manufactured wings. He sees her independence, her stubborn grace, her endless creativity and wonderment, and it lures him like a moth to an open flame–beautiful and destructive. The embers of the warm tone kill him thoroughly each day as residual memories of a past long desired prod and poke at his back. The ghosts of fragmented history find themselves in Licht’s unwavering confidence, and Hyde can’t help but find himself bound by both contract and mind.

It’s been so long since he’s had a name to call his own. So long since he’s had an angel with silver wings–be it a princess or a star bound both to him and fate. He can see himself with his hands through her hair, Licht’s hair, his entire body tensed up with a protective bond. It’s been so damned long since he’s felt this feeling well up in his chest, tight like a knot. It’s a powerful thing, a curious emotion he’s locked from his life until now. But as he gazes upon the shining star of heaven, as he feels the very music move through him like glass, and he knows he’s not wrong.

Hyde is fully aware of such comparison–he’s fully aware of the sheer chasm between the inviting warmth of angel’s arms and the cold cutting motion of an angel of a very different kind. It was forbidden–this sort of thing always has been–a fateful encounter with a woman, a man, who changed him. A woman who saved his life.

A man who saved his very _existence_.

A Capulet to draw open the bone colored existence and pull him into a new act known as _life_. He sees her, his lonesome Capulet, in every aspect of the man with each passing day. Just like his deft skill and melodious attributes, Licht Jekylland Todoroki is an **addiction**. Licht, bathed in his own namesake, is an essence of a drunken sort–every one of his mannerisms, his habits, his gaze… is absolutely entrancing. There’s little Hyde can do to keep himself from his side, drinking in his Eve with the same misplaced determination as the past centuries of his life.

Each day, Hyde brings himself closer to his heavenly Eve, feeling the knot of some kind of unrequited passion welling in his chest. There’s too many times he finds his hands resting upon such angelic hips, finds his head upon his shoulder, finds his very gaze unable to lift off that man’s figure. Even his retaliation does nothing to quell the same pain of that unmistakable feeling so akin to wonder and terror and passion and pain. It twists within him, whispering words of all things he’s loved and of all things he’s lost. It whispers names; it clenches his love in its knotted grasp and sighs sweet fantasies into his very thoughts. It whispers memories of past and present.

It commands his very will to love.

It’s in these instances Hyde would do anything for him. He loved Ophelia, and he loves Licht. An obsessive, possessive, haunting kind of love that shakes even his deeper awareness of himself. But love is so familiar and faint and far, and Hyde just can’t keep himself away. It’s enticing and addicting, such blinding feelings, and he’s only vaguely aware of what a tragedy such fortune truly is. Too many people were slain by love’s sweet nothings whispered in serenade, lulling him into a stupor of his blind vengeance. Just how many were for _her_ sake?

Hyde can feel the shaking of unrequited emotion deep in his bones. He’s connected with this angel, after all, and though things have changed since the fateful day where the utter _Lawlessness_  of his entire existence faded to the offset of Licht’s namesake. They were one in so many ways–the angel’s demon. The darkness to combat the light. Jekyll and Hyde. Of course.

So many things change day by day, and perhaps Hyde’s existence among them. But after all this time, Hyde simply can’t live for himself. Each and every time he brings his fangs dangerously close to his Eve’s neck, each and every time his skin brushes against Licht’s, each and every time he utters the ghost of Licht’s name, he is acutely aware of the chasm between them, but he won’t stop. He _can’t_  stop himself from loving him. No amount of retaliation could kill his heart; it simply won’t die. No, after all of these years soulless and without love… Licht Jekylland Todoroki is purely _his_. 

Nothing will ever change the tight grasp of longing, of possession, of  **greed**  that overcomes Hyde’s senses when in Licht’s presence. He is his Capulet; he is his sweet Ophelia, and no amount of unrequited feelings would ever change that. Licht would be his finest folly yet. His loving a feign. But yet… Lawless is fine with a feign.

He’s placed his love in a folly.

And no one, nowhere, nothing will take it from him.

No one other than _her_.


End file.
